The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the present invention relates to an automated teller machine (ATM).
ATMs that dispense cash are well known. However, it is becoming more common for ATMs to dispense other forms of valuable media, such as tickets, postage stamps, coupons, and such like. One problem associated with dispensing other forms of valuable media arises because different types of media items have different thicknesses.
Dispensing media items of different thicknesses means that each type of media item to be dispensed from an ATM is typically stored in a separate cassette or hopper each having an associated pick unit, and each pick unit is configured for the thickness of the media item to be dispensed.
Configuring the pick unit typically involves setting the correct spacing between a drive wheel and a retard wheel. The drive wheel drives a picked media item towards a media exit point, and the retard wheel ensures that the media item remains in contact with the drive wheel and that multiple media items are not picked in a single pick operation.
Configuring each pick unit for a particular media item thickness has the disadvantages of being time consuming and requiring specialized skill; this means that it may be difficult and expensive to change the type of media item that an ATM can dispense.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the above disadvantages or other disadvantages associated with prior art SSTs.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal comprising a dispenser having a pick unit for picking media items, where the dispenser includes a drive wheel for engaging with one surface of a media item and mounted on a first rotatable shaft, and a retard wheel for engaging with an opposite surface of the media item and mounted on a second rotatable shaft for rotating in the same direction as the first rotatable shaft, the first and second shafts being coupled to a common drive component, characterized in that the drive wheel and the retard wheel are resiliently biased together, and at least one of the shafts is pivotally coupled to the common drive component whereby the distance between the at least one shaft and the drive component remains constant as the at least one shaft is displaced by a media item passing between the wheels.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention, a dispenser is able to dispense different thicknesses of media items without requiring any adjustment to the distance between the drive wheel and the retard wheel because the wheels are automatically displaced by a media item as it passes between the wheels. As the shaft that is displaced is pivotally coupled to the common drive component, the shaft continues to be driven by the common drive component, even as the shaft is being displaced.
The second shaft may be resiliently biased and located in an arcuate slot, so that as the shaft is displaced it moves within an arcuate slot, thereby maintaining a constant distance from the drive component.
The drive component may be part of a drive mechanism implemented by intermeshing gears. The second shaft may be driven by a retard gear, and the second shaft may be pivotally coupled to a bracket by an arm. The arm may have a pivot point at the center of a common drive gear (the common drive component) used to drive, directly or indirectly, the first and the second shafts. By having a common drive gear at the pivot point, the retard gear and the common drive gear remain in meshing engagement as the arm pivots.
Alternatively, the common drive component may be part of a drive mechanism implemented by stretchable endless belts; the endless belts may be toothed to provide improved grip.
The common drive component may be part of a drive mechanism comprising, for example, multiple gears and/or multiple stretchable endless belts. The common drive component may be an idler part of the drive mechanism.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for dispensing different types of media items, the dispenser comprising a drive wheel for engaging with one surface of a media item and mounted on a first rotatable shaft, and a retard wheel for engaging with an opposite surface of the media item and mounted on a second rotatable shaft for rotating in the same direction as the first rotatable shaft, the first and second shafts being coupled to a common drive component, characterized in that the drive wheel and the retard wheel are resiliently biased together, and at least one of the shafts is pivotally coupled to the common drive component whereby the distance between the at least one shaft and the common drive component remains constant as the at least one shaft is displaced by a media item passing between the wheels.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a dispenser for dispensing different types of media items, the dispenser comprising a drive wheel for engaging with one surface of a media item and mounted on a first rotatable shaft, and a retard wheel for engaging with an opposite surface of the media item and mounted on a second rotatable shaft for rotating in the same direction as the first rotatable shaft, characterized in that the drive wheel and the retard wheel are resiliently biased together, and at least one of the shafts is pivotally mounted and coupled to a drive component, whereby the distance between the at least one pivotally mounted shaft and the drive component remains constant as the at least one pivotally mounted shaft is displaced by a media item passing between the wheels.
The drive component may be coupled to only one of the shafts (the pivotally mounted shaft). Alternatively, the drive component may be common so that it is coupled to both shafts.